


Exactly What You Wanted

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Rodney gets exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169





	Exactly What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).

> Beta by Em-Kellesvig.  
Prompt: Oh, it's too big! Oh, it's so big.

"Ow! It's too big!"

John rolled his eyes and waited patiently while Rodney squirmed on John's cock, Rodney's round, pale ass jiggling temptingly. A little too temptingly: the one time John had given it a light—light!—pat, Rodney had relegated him to the marine barracks for boyfriend abuse.

"Don't even think about it, Sheppard," Rodney said, wriggling some more.

John bit back a groan. So, okay, Rodney only lasted one night before calling John back from the barracks, but it was a miserable night of blue balls and mocking marines. 

"I wasn't even," John said, petting Rodney's thigh soothingly.

Rodney made derogatory sound and then kept up his litany of, "Ow, big, ow, big, ow," under his breath.

John just waited. There wasn't a lot more he could do. He'd already opened up Rodney's hole patiently as he could, his tongue making Rodney whimper and then relax nicely for his fingers, until he was fucking Rodney's ass with three together, and Rodney yelled, "Wait! I want your dick. Give me your dick."

Which was always nice to hear.

But now John had to kneel there and watch while, excruciatingly slowly, Rodney's gorgeously tight asshole swallowed up John's thick cock. And listen to Rodney bitch about it.

"Damn it. You're huge. You're too big." Wriggle. "I can't take it." Flex. "How did I end up with a boyfriend with a donkey dick? Don't answer that. You already laugh like a donkey. I should have known."

John laughed.

"Ow, damn it!" Sigh. "So big. So big and thick. Ohhhh. Ooooh." Flex, wriggle.

Here, finally, was the moment John loved best. He leaned forward and watched as his cock slid into Rodney with one, smooth, glorious motion.

"Oh, my God. So, so big. I'm so goddamn full," Rodney groaned.

"Yeah, you are, baby."

Rodney turned his head and gave John a raised eyebrow. "This is the single, solitary instance when you are allowed to use that nickname."

"When you're filled to the hilt with my big cock?" John nudged his hips forward that last millimeter. 

Rodney's eyes rolled back. "Exactly." He settled his forehead on his arms. "You may commence the fucking."

John did. 

Rodney started babbling. "Oh, fuck, fuck, that's so good, your cock is magic. I'm so full. I can't take it."

"You can take it." John let go of his hips and leaned over him, planting his hands on the bed. 

Rodney squirmed happily at the deeper thrusts. "You're huge. You're too big. I love it."

"You do love it. You love my big cock," John said in Rodney's ear, and he felt Rodney squeeze him impossibly tighter. "You love being stuffed full of my big cock."

"Mmmm. You are a genius. I take back anything I might have said otherwise."

John stopped.

Rodney cried out in frustration.

"What's this about me not being a genius?"

"A joke! I was kidding!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You're brilliant! Especially the way you do that subtle lift at the end."

John grinned and gave him a fuck in with an ending shimmy as a treat.

"See? That's exactly what I mean," Rodney said breathlessly. "Now fuck me hard."

"But not too hard, or you'll bitch at me tomorrow during staff."

"Exactly."

John re-commenced the fucking, until Rodney lost his words and tried to reach down for his own dick. John had a little mercy and pushed up one of Rodney's knees so he could lay himself across his back and get a hand on his cock.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Rodney chanted, and after a few strokes he started coming, his ass grabbing John's dick in rippling swells. John slowed down and gave him an easy fuck through it, keeping a gentle hand on his dick, and nuzzling the back of Rodney's neck. John loved the way Rodney just kept coming and coming, his groans fading to whimpers and sighs, his body trembling into twitches.

"That's it, baby." John kissed the corner of Rodney's mouth.

Rodney groaned softly and gave a little squeeze with his ass. "Still stuffed."

"That's right. I held on just for you."

"S-sensitive."

"I know. I also know you love this part." John tilted his hips and started fucking short and fast, eager to get there now. 

Rodney whined but didn't stop squeezing, as if he wanted to feel every inch with his sore ass while he could. John gave it to him, fast and short and hard, pounding his soft, round butt, smacking into it with each thrust.

"Your ass is so tight. God, it's so tight and hot," John groaned. "I love your round, tight, beautiful ass." He pounded away, getting closer with every shove.

"So good," Rodney said dreamily.

"Almost there," John said. He better finish soon or tomorrow he'd be on bell service all day. "Ahhh." John came, and there was nothing better on Earth or Pegasus than coming in Rodney's sweet, sweet ass.

"Um, hello? Atlantis to Sheppard? Trying to breathe here." Rodney reached up and patted John's head, and John grunted and rolled off, keeping a hand on his condom while he did. That one time he'd forgotten to had been epic. He hadn't realized asses were so possessive about condoms. 

Rodney hadn't been too forgiving about that.

John chucked the rubber for two points and then got his snuggling in, one arm socked cozily around Rodney's waist, his groin tucked up behind Rodney's gorgeous butt. Rodney had flung his special "wet spot" towel on the floor and was already almost sacked out, but a chin rub against his bare shoulder made him grouch awake.

"What? Sex tranquilizers at work." Rodney batted a limp hand toward John's face.

"Didn't get my goodnight kiss."

Rodney turned his head and gave him a bleary look. "Oh, please, trying the big fake sad look. You just wore my ass out."

John pouted.

Rodney glared. 

John widened his eyes. 

Rodney sighed and tilted his chin. John swooped down and sucked on his lower lip until Rodney's tongue popped out like a candy surprise. They kissed for a few minutes until Rodney nudged him on the shoulder.

"I have an 8am sim and I need to sleep. My ass needs to recover."

"I can fetch you some hemorrhoid cream if you—"

"I will shove that hemorrhoid cream right up your—"

The marines didn't believe John's story about running into a door, probably because Atlantis opened her doors before he got within five feet. But better that than they find out he was laughing so hard he gave himself a black eye on Rodney's skull.

................................  
November 10, 2019  
San Francisco, CA


End file.
